The Garcia Bros
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: They fight all the time, but what happens when Carlos is seriously hurt on his older brother, Estevan's, Watch? Fluff, Bromoance, minor swear words, Pre-BTR, Inspired by CheekyBrunette's BITD Chap 49, and deidicated to her.


_**A/N: I got this Idea while I read Chapter 49 of Cheeky Brunette's Back In The Day**_**' so you all got her to thank for this little thingy. So I'm dedicating this to her. Hope you like it Cheekster! *waves***

**The Garcia Bros**

"Estevan!" Sylvia Garcia, called from the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" a 16 year old boy said as he walked into the kitchen. He had Brown eyes, like the rest of his family, Raven hair, spiked up a little and light brown skin like his father.

"I need you to watch Carlos for me and your father." she simply said.

"What? Why me? Can't he go over to one of his friends' houses?" Estevan asked in return.

"No, They have their own family too you know? We don't need to bother them, it's just until tonight. Besides, I think it's time you two stop fighting so much and need to learn to get along already." she told her oldest son.

"But mom-" He started but his mother cut him off, "No buts mister. You're babysitting and that's final."

"Fine!" he whined tone.

"Moooooommmm…." A smaller voice whined, "Estevan hid my helmet agaaaaain!"

Sylvia immediately looked at her oldest, "Estevan-"

"I didn't do _anything_, he probably just put it under his bed again and forgot. Sheesh! Not everything that happens is my fault you know!" He cut her off.

"Estevan Julio Garcia! Don't use that tone with me! And maybe it would help if you actually didn't hide his stuff all the time. It'd really change you being the prime suspect around here." she scolded.

"Never mind! It was under my bed!" The smaller voice boomed around the house again.

"See!" Estevan pointed out, throwing his hands into the air.

"Fine, you're off the hook. Carlos! Come here a minute okay?" She called.

Light thudding footsteps could be heard on the staircase and soon a 8 year old boy came bouncing in the room.

"Yes?" Carlos asked.

"Listen, sweetie, Me and daddy have to go soon, Estevan here will be watching you till we get back okay? And you have to listen to what he says understood?" She told the small boy.

"Okaaayy…." Carlos replied in a defeated voice, knowing better than to argue with his mother.

"And you mister," She started as she looked at the oldest, "No bossing around unless necessary. And no fighting, both of you. Understood?"

"Yes mom." They replied in unison.

"Good." She said as she gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"You ready Sweetheart!" Mr. Garcia asked from the front door.

"Coming Honey!" She replied and turned back to the boys before giving one last warning, "Behave, understood?" And with that she was off.

Estevan turned to his younger brother, "Ha, _you_ have to listen to _me_ now." he said with a smirk.

"Mom said only if need be!" Carlos argued.

"Whatever." His older brother replied and walked off.

About an hour later, both were on the couch. Bored. Estevan was Channel surfing on the TV. Until Carlos' eye caught something.

"Hey! Turn it back! I wanna see that!" He sad referring to something he saw that was about hockey.

"No." Estevan simply stated.

"Come on!" Carlos whined.

"No!" He exclaimed this time.

"You're the _worst_ babysitter _ever_!" Carlos yelled at him.

"Well you're the worst baby to sit on!" he snapped back.

"You never listen to me! Why does everyone have a fun older brother but me! You're just a jerk!" Carlos screamed at him.

"Well, you're a pain in the ass! Now go to your room!" Estevan ordered.

"No! Why should I?" Carlos refused.

"Because I said so! Now go!" Esteban stated.

"No! You're not the boss of me!" Carlos argued, but then flinched at his mistake as he remembered his mothers words. "Urgh!" he let out a frustrated groan, "FINE! Stupid big brothers! I hate you, Estevan!" Carlos exclaimed and stormed off to his room.

"Good! I don't want to see you ever again! Now stay there till mom and dad are back!" Estevan yelled back aggravated.

When Carlos reached his room he slammed the door closed behind him, grumbling about how stupid older brothers are and buried his face into his pillow. _'Why can't I have a nice older brother like the kids at school?'_ he thought as he let tears soak his pillow.

After he calmed down a bit he reached for his helmet, ad strapped it on his head. He walked to his closet where an extra pair of shoes were at and tied them on. He reached in his closet and grabbed one of his jackets and threw it out the open window.

He made his way over to it and stuck one foot through, _'You don't want t see me anymore? Fine, you won't see me anymore. Hope you're happy.'_ he thought.

Downstairs Estevan was still surfing through the channels on TV.

He pressed the mute button, listening for any strange sounds. It was quiet. Too quiet for a house where Carlos Garcia was inside of.

"What is he up to? It's been hours since he went up…" He wondered out loud, but was alarmed when he heart a cracking noise come from outside, followed by a faint thud and a loud scream of pain.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he shot up and ran outside, recognizing the voice. Once he reached the source, he gasped out loud and came to a halt.

"AAAAHHH!" Carlos screamed in pain.

"Carlos!" Estevan yelled as he kneeled next to his little brother, "What do you do? Oh damn I better call 911." He stated as he saw his little brother's small leg twisted in ways it shouldn't be able to.

As Estevan called Carlos kept groaning and moaning in pain, breath hitching with sobs.

"It's okay little guy." Estevan assured after he hung up and took his brother's hand, sitting him up against his chest, rubbing his back gently.

"I-It h-hurts, V-Vanny…" Carlos said between sobs, using his brother's old nickname.

"sshhh… It's okay." He coed his little brother, as they waited for the ambulance. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I-I t-tried to s-sneak o-out…" Carlos said.

"Why? You could have just used the front door."

"Y-you send m-me up to m-my room and t-told me n-not to come out. You said you d-didn't want to see me again so I tried to run away." Carlos told him between sobs.

"What?" he said in disbelief, "Carlos, you know I didn't mean that."

"Y-you didn't?" He asked looking at him through tears. To which Estevan shook his head, "T-then why'd you say it?"

"Because I was getting irritated. Is all." he answered.

"Am I really a pain in the ass?" Carlos questioned, having calmed down considerably.

"No, you're a hand full sure, but you're my little brother and I love you. Though don't let mom hear we both used 'ass' okay?" He chuckled, which was contagious because Carlos chuckled with him.

"Okay. I love you too, Vanny." Carlos said, still sniffling a little as he hugged his brother best he could without moving his injured leg.

"There's the ambulance, little guy." Estevan told his little brother as he saw it pull over to the side walk, over his brother's shoulder. "I'll call mom and dad." he said next. Carlos just nodded.

He grabbed his cell and dialed his mother's number as he climbed in the ambulance, sitting next to his brother's head.

"Hey Sweetie? You're not fighting already are you?" Their mom asked as she picked up.

"No… we already did that." He told her.

"Then what is it?" She questioned, confused, but proud because it seemed like they settled their argument.

"Uhhhm… Can you come to the hospital? Carlos Kind of.. Broke his leg, when he tried to climb out of the window." At that moment Carlos exclaimed a loud 'OW!' as one of the paramedics moved his leg, "Sorry." she told the boy.

"Oh dear Lo-. Okay, I'll be there soon. We'll discus this later." She told her oldest.

"It's okay mom, we already made up." He told his mother.

"Good to hear sweetie." She relied before hanging up.

An hour Later Mr. and Mrs. Garcia stepped into their sons hospital room, where the two were waiting for them to arrive.

What they saw when they arrived made them smile. There on the bed was Carlos, his injured leg up on the bed, covered in a cast. And their oldest son, Estevan, kneeled next to the bed, as he drew something on Carlos' cast, said boy looking on with interest and awe.

"Hey boys." Mr. Garcia said with a proud smile.

"Hey mom! Dad! Look at what Vanny Drew on my cast!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly, "How do you do that?" he asked his brother curiously. He knew his brother liked art and took some special classes for it, but he never actually saw any of his drawings. It was so cool.

"Here, let me show you." He replied as he sat down behind Carlos, just enough so the smaller boy could lean against his chest. He grabbed the notebook and pen on the table text to the bed and put the pen in his brother's hand, he grabbed said hand and opened the notebook. He slowly Started drawing, explaining as he guided his brother's hand to draw his name in curvy letters, making it look line the letters were standing on the paper and cast out a shadow. Carlos just looked on in awe and complete amazement.

Their parents looked on proudly, "Told you they have their moments." Mr. Garcia told his wife.

Their smile widened when they saw what Estevan drew on his younger brother's cast in colorful letters,

'_GARCIA BROS. RULE!'_

**THE END**

**This was real fun to write =D Also, watching a super cute Kirby dance video on YT helped too xD it kept me in the 'cute and awe spirit' =D**

**I sooo wanna march down the street all serious face on that rhythm while it's playing from a portable radio and see how ppl will react and see who will join xD**

**Soo… how was it? Did you like it Cheeky? Did it rot ANYONE'S Teeth?**


End file.
